voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergio Sendel
Sergio Sendel Santealla (November 4, 1966, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) is a Mexican actor, most notable for playing villainous roles in Mexican telenovelas. He won the TVyNovelas for Best Male Antagonist in 2008 for his role as Aarón Montalvo Iturbe in Destilando Amor. Sergio Sendel was born in Mexico City, Mexico on November 4, 1966. He is the son of Elsa Sendel. Divorced from Marcela Rodriguez in 2012 after 16 years of marriage, Sendel has two children, twins Elsa Valeria and Sergio Graco. Sendel’s career began with small roles in telenovelas beginning in 1990, but he quickly found himself sought after in the role of the antagonist. On December 8, 2007, he received a star on the Paseo de las Luminarias alley in the Plaza de las Estrellas. Sergio made his debut in 1990 .He made special appearances in telenovelas,Mi pequeña Soledad in 1990 as Gustavo and Alcanzar una estrella II in 1991. In 1992,he had a supporting role in Muchachitas as Pedro. Later in 1993 he had his second supporting role in telenovela,Dos mujeres, un camino He then started getting mature roles as antagonist in the telenovelas,Tres mujeresin 1999. In 2000, he starred as villain in Ramona along with Kate del Castillo, Eduardo Palomo and Helena Rojo. In 2001 he also starred in telenovela La Intrusa as Danilo Roldán Limantur In 2002 he was antagonist in La Otra together with Juan Soler, Yadhira Carrillo and Jacqueline Andere. He had his first protagonist role in the year 2004 in Amarte es mi Pecado alongside Yadhira Carrillo and Alessandra Rosaldo.He marked his second protagonist role in 2005 in Salvador Mejía's La esposa virgen alongside Jorge Salinas, Adela Noriega and Natalia Esperón. He returned to antagonistic roles in 2006 in telenovela Heridas de Amor as César Beltrán Campuzano In 2007, he was antagonist in Destilando amor working with Eduardo Yañez and is one of his most notable performance since he won the 2008 TVyNovelas Awards for Best Male Antagonist. In 2008,he and Lucero played as villains in Nicandro Diaz's Mañana es para siempre against roles of Silvia Navarro and Fernando Colunga who starred as protagonists. He returned to telenovelas in 2011 in Una familia con suerte as Vicente Irabien together with Daniela Castro and Mayrín Villanueva. In July 2013,he was confirmed to star in Angelli Nesma's,Lo que la vida me robó together with ensembled cast of Daniela Castro, Angelique Boyer and Luis Roberto Guzmán playing PedroMedina an ambitious and cruel husband of Nadia played by Alejandra Garcia. In 2015, he was one of the main characters in Lo imperdonable,a Salvador Mejía production together with Ana Brenda Contreras, Iván Sánchez and Grettel Valdéz. Sendel provided the voice of the sabre tooth tiger, Diego in the Spanish version of the animated movie Ice Age. Although he had originally contracted to provide the voice for Diego in Ice Age 2, he left the project when the producers would not meet his financial demands. In 2015, he starred in a film,Un gallo con muchos huevos along with Maite Perroni. Category:Actors from Mexico